Kosmochlor
Kosmochlor is Gemcrust's design of the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper. Personality She is massive and very unstable, Ruby, Amethyst and Jasper run rampant in the fusion leaving Lapis and Sapphire in the back seat. Kosmo is war hungry, violent, and vicious. She craves destruction and carnage, with the only being she isn’t willing to harm is Steven. And even then she is very rough about handling him should he stand in her way. Kosmochlor is a fusion that should not be attempted unless the situation is absolutely necessary. The only thing she inherits for Lapis and Sapphire is the worst in them, like Sapphire she is very cold and distant and can come off as cold hearted, and like Lapis she is very bitter and holds a grudge. In the unlikely event that Jasper, Garnet, Lapis, and Amethyst decide to fuse into her they have to be careful and maintain their individuality. Kosmo loves carnage and doesn’t care about sides, as long as she gets to crush and destroy, she’s content. Her constituent Gems are careful not to form her around Steven, because there's a good chance he might get hurt around her. Appearance Large, wild, and poofy dark pine green hair. Like Sugilite, Kosmochlor has a large and thick build combining that with Malachite's Centaur body frame. Kosmochlor has pale dark green skin and has a total of 7 lime green eyes. 5 on her face, and the other two are located and hidden on her torso. Kosmochlor has a transparent, pine green visor that's pointed similar to Sugilite's to shield her 4 eyes. Like Jasper, Kosmochlor has dark pine green markings on her body. Her facial structure greatly resembles Sugilite's. Kosmochlor wears a round wildly ripped torso thats two toned in color. The left side is black with a round, green shoulder pad and the right is green with a round, black shoulder pad. Like Lapis, Kosmochlor sports a large dark green triangle on her lower torso and she wears black "pants" that covers the back pair of legs. Her back legs has green tips while she has hands for legs for the limbs on her front. Her hand like legs have no clothing and is left bare. Kosmocholor has 8 arms, two acting as legs, the first pair has Ruby and Sapphires gems on them. Jasper's markings on the arms are styled into Sugilite's spiral gloves on the first two pairs of arms. Abilities Kosmochlor possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Due to the presence of Lapis Lazuli and Sapphire, Kosmochlor is assumed to posses the abilities of Cryo- and Hydrokinesis (including the abilities to create ice both via temperature control and pressure manipulation). The same is assumed for Future Vision (Sapphire) and Pyro/Thermokinesis (Ruby). Regenerations Gemology * Kosmochlor has a vitreous luster * The name originates from the German word kosmisch, for its occurrence in meteorites, and the Greek term chlor, for green. * It has a Mohs hardness of 6 * It occurs as a major constituent of some jadeites and as an accessory mineral of some iron meteorites. * It is considered rare. * Kosmochlor is the dominant mineral species in mawsitsit, and is a sodium chromium pyroxene previously called “ureyite”. (Ureyite was discredited as a mineral species when it was determined to be identical to kosmochlor.) Kosmochlor constitutes about 60 percent of mawsitsit, and is the primary component of both the brilliant emerald green and dark green-black patches. Navboxes KosmoNavBox.png Gemstones Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Fusion Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Quintuple Fusions Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas